With a great variety of electronic devices such as mobile devices becoming popularized dramatically, the use of the Internet, through the web browsers of the electronic devices, is increasing. Namely, more and more information may be collected, stored, and transferred over the Internet. Therefore, users of the electronic devices are required to actively access the Internet so as to obtain desired information and may search for updated information at any time.
Typically, in order to check new information (e.g., update information) related to contents (e.g., news, images, music, etc.) available on the web browser, users may have to frequently visit a website on which the contents are posted. For example, even if there is no new information related to such contents, users may have to often visit that website.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.